Through My Eyes
by queenyasha
Summary: This is going to be a series of short vignettes where the characters get to expresstheir point of views as far as Zutara is concerned.
1. Chapter 1

Through My Eyes 

Disclaimer: I in no way could possibly afford to even think of hoping to afford Avatar: the Last Airbender

Attn: This is going to be a series of short vignettes where the characters get to express their point of views as far as Zutara is concerned.

Sokka

Shocked to say the least but then I was over whelmed with what could be best described a rage. How could my little sister fall for such a sick twisted bastard like him. Especially after all the pain he has caused us. Never giving us a moments rest as he chased us all over Gods creation. God knows if he could have chased us in heaven he would have.

But the wisest of men have said you can not chose whom you fall in love with. I don't blame her. Some how she got caught up in his game. Being the good brother and protector that I am I will make sure that he never hurts her at all costs.

But the prospect of him being my future brother in law turns my mouth to bile. But for her sake I could try to get to know him. She must see something in him that I could too. Not that I plan on becoming his best friend but I think I could manage to be civil towards him.

What worries me is the way Aang looks at her now. Like some caged animal who could pounce at any moment to retrieve what was once his. Katara never belonged to him. The poor kid had his heart crushed under the weight of unrequited love. Did he really think Katara would ever see him as more as a friend or brother? I guess so, other wise he wouldn't cast dark glares at Zuko.

I even sort of feel sorry for Zuko. Sort of anyway. Aang at one time would have begged and groveled to have Zuko look his way in the hopes of their being friends. But Now Aang wants nothing to do with him.

I gaze up to the night sky. The moon waxes and wanes before me and I send a silent prayer to the heavens. Yue give me strength. Please help me get through this. I miss you.


	2. Chapter 2

Through My Eyes

Disclaimer: I in no way could possibly afford to even think of hoping to afford Avatar: the Last Airbender

Attn: This is going to be a series of short vignettes where the characters get to express their point of views as far as Zutara is concerned.

Aang

I couldn't believe my eyes when I went to check on Katara and saw that My supposed new friend was Kissing her. My stomach did a series of summer salts and a poll vault. But I couldn't look away. I wanted to be the one to kiss her. I wanted her to hold me. As I continued to watch them I slowly began to realize he was not forcing himself on her. She was letting him kiss her. Hell she was even kissing him back.

A few weeks ago I would have pleaded with Zuko to be my friend. But now I can't stand to look at him. He makes me sick. Every time I look at Katara now all I see is that dam kiss being played over and over again. I'm not sure If I will ever be able to forgive her for this feeling of betrayal. I know I should be happy for two people who are in love. Especially since they are my friends. I just can't help this feeling of jealousy that has overcome me. Would Katara hate me if she knew? Would Zuko challenge me to an Agni Kai?

For her I will try. I will try to forget that I ever loved her. Oh God what am I saying? How could I ever manage a feet such as that. The way she turns her head to the side so you think she's paying attention to you. How she takes care of me when I need help. But I will prove to her that I am more worthy even if she never notices. And I will start by trying to be civil towards Zuko.

After all we both have something in common. We both love Katara. So for her I will bury my feelings for her. And silence my secret war against Zuko. All for her, because I love her so much I hurt. 


	3. Chapter 3

Through My Eyes 

Disclaimer: I applied for a part-time job so I could save up to afford Avatar: the Last Airbender. Cause I don't own it.

Attn: This is going to be a series of short vignettes where the characters get to express their point of views as far as Zutara is concerned.

IROH

I was just starting to give up hope that I would ever see him smile again. That fearful day should never had happened. It was my fault. It should have been me standing there, but it wasn't. Now as I look back it was meant to be this way. If I had never had let him in the war chamber she would never had come into our lives. I owe it all to her. She saved him. This old man will never be able to thank her for the gift she gave. How precious a simple smile can be.

People talk of the Avatar and his greatness. How he will bring balance. Yes, this is true. I to believe he has great power. Though he is still a child, not prepared for what the world has to offer. She on the other hand is smart and resourceful as well as kind and loving. She will bring peace. Peace to Prince Zuko and the world. Does she even know the power her love possesses? I doubt it. She is as innocent as the new fallen snow that symbolizes her people.

Zuko on the other hand has a lot of learning about the fairer sex. I'm to old to lose sleep worrying if my hormonal driven nephew has compromised the afore mentioned maiden. It is no use denying how happy I would be if there were one or two little Zuko's running around. I would be very happy indeed. How ever feel very strongly that it is far to soon in their relationship. I certainly hope that boy asks her to marry him soon. If he doesn't he is a fool. Fools often lose the woman they love just because they wait far to long. Agni, I pray please don't let Zuko be a fool.

Speaking of fools that boy Sokka is a great one. But I admire him for the devotion he shows his sister. He just may be more like Zuko than he would like to admit. Strong in body and mind. These two boys could accomplish anything with sheer force of will alone if they would see beyond their differences. But for now, He is Zuko's greatest obstacle. Would Katara deny her feelings if her brother said it was for the best? I think to some extent she would listen to his instructions. But as for obeying that is a matter I have yet to figure out.


	4. Chapter 4

Through My Eyes 

Disclaimer: I in no way could possibly afford to even think of hoping to afford Avatar: the Last Airbender

Attn: This is going to be a series of short vignettes where the characters get to express their point of views as far as Zutara is concerned.

Suki

They say that rumors spread like wild fire. I find it ironic that they use this term in their case. I also find it hard to believe that Katara, a young woman whom I though had it together, could fall so readily for the Prince of Fire. Especially after the way he has been rumored to treat her. But as far as I know they are just that rumors. I mean what man ties a girl to a tree. I find that one hard to believe myself. I haven't seen Katara since she left that day Prince Zuko attacked our village. So I have no way of knowing if all these things are true.

But as for her being in love with Prince Zuko, I feel the only one who will benefit from the relationship, if any one, he will. What possibly could Katara have to gain from him? The pleasure of giving birth to his offspring? People who say that are fooling themselves. Have they ever seen childbirth? I have, I bet Katara has too. It isn't pretty. It is hardly a gift. Don't get me wrong, I love children. I do. But to say bearing a child is what Katara is only good for makes me sick.

Katara is brave beyond her years. I have seen her selfless acts firsthand . She always puts others before herself. So my conclusion on this is simple. Love and hate are kin, so it would seem to suite these two as they have been at odds for so long. Katara's love for Zuko could possibly motivate him for the better. That is my wish for them, may they truly be happy. Though I wouldn't mind seeing it with my own eyes. Maybe this Kyoshi warrior will go to Omashu after all. I wouldn't mind seeing if her brother has improved his skills as a warrior though. This is just so hard to believe.


End file.
